May You Find Some Comfort Here
by RosesandThorns666
Summary: Dean is seriously injured by none other than Alastair and Castiel holds the hunter close, believing that this is the last time he ever will. Dean/Human!Castiel! ONESHOT! Please R&R!


**Summary: **Dean is seriously injured by none other than Alastair and Castiel holds the hunter close, believing that this is the last time he ever will. Dean/Human!Castiel! ONESHOT! Please R&R!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own _Supernatural _or its characters.

**A/N: **Just had this idea and it was begging to be written down! WOOOOO 100TH STORY!

Hope you enjoy! xxxxxxxxxx

**

* * *

May You Find Some Comfort Here **

The pain in Dean's side was enough to make him cry out, and he looked down to see blood pouring out of him as Alastair pulled the blade from his body, laughing before disappearing into nothing.

"DEAN!" Castiel cried, running forward and catching the wounded hunter in his embrace, "Let me see…"

There were tears in the former angel's eyes, threatening to escape and trickle down his pale face as he held the one true love of his life in his arms. He looked at the wound, finding himself feeling physically sick as he could see right through to the ground beneath them. This could be the last time he ever held Dean in his arms, the last time he could tell Dean he loved him and the last time he could kiss him and be kissed back.

"Cas…" Dean breathed, "I'm okay…"

Castiel bit back a sob and kissed Dean's forehead.

"I love you, Dean Winchester…" He sighed, hot tears spilling down his cheeks, "You have to stay with me, okay?"

"I love you too, Castiel Winchester…" Dean replied, groaning in pain and closing his eyes, "Doesn't hurt so much anymore."

"No…no, Dean! Open your eyes, handsome boy…" Castiel whispered, Dean doing so but finding it incredibly difficult.

"Look after Sammy, huh?" Dean said weakly, "Don't let him say yes to Lucifer or anything."

"I'll look after him as you will too, Dean," Castiel said softly, "And Sam wouldn't dream of it, my love."

Dean smiled softly and leaned against Castiel's body, shivering and swallowing thickly.

"I think…I think I'm dying, Cas…"

"No, Dean…no you're not…"

Castiel was desperate to hold on to him, desperate to keep him alive and keep him safe. He couldn't lose Dean, not after all they'd been through together. He couldn't lose the one person he truly loved and trust, the one person he'd truly give up anything and everything for. If he could be in Dean's place now he would. He couldn't lose the most precious person ever to him, he couldn't.

"One more kiss goodnight, huh?" He gasped, "Need to sleep now."

Castiel leaned down and kissed his lips deeply, feeling love and warmth rush through his body. He knew this was the end for them both and he cried into the kiss, stroking Dean's ever paling face as he rocked him in his arms. Dean had been with him through it all and the former angel couldn't imagine life without him. He was feeling something he hadn't come across yet. He was grieving. He was feeling heartbreak and true pain, something he never ever wanted to feel again. But as Dean's eyes drifted close, a soft voice came through the room.

"Cas…"

Castiel's head snapped up and he saw none other than Gabriel moving towards him with Sam in tow, the younger Winchester kneeling by him and pulling him closer into a hug.

"May I?" Gabriel asked, gesturing to Dean, Castiel nodding in response and kissing his lover again before passing him to the Archangel.

"He'll be okay, Cas." Sam promised, tears in his eyes as he pulled the former angel close to him, "Gabriel's got him."

Gabriel sighed and held Dean close to him, looking at the battered, bruised, broken Winchester in his arms.

"Dean?" He asked, "Dean, open your eyes."

Dean did but struggled, reaching out to the side weakly, searching for Castiel's hand. Castiel took his hand and Sam stroked his arm, Dean chuckling softly but wincing after.

"Hey, bitch."

"Hey, jerk." Sam whispered, choking out a sob.

Gabriel leaned down and kissed Dean's forehead, the wound slowly healing as Dean shot up and grabbed Castiel, the ex-angel pressing soothing kisses to his hair and his forehead, holding him close as he recovered.

"Oh, Dean…oh, my love…" Castiel whispered, "You're alright…it's okay."

"I love you, beautiful…" Dean replied, meeting Castiel's lips in a desperate, deep, tender and goddamn loving kiss.

"I love you too, handsome…" Castiel whispered, stroking Dean's face gently before looking up at his brother, "Thank you, Gabriel."

"Anytime." Gabriel replied, snuggling up to Sam who sighed and kissed the Archangel's temple.

"Thanks, Gabe." Dean whispered, "Thanks so much."

"No problem-o, Dean-o." Gabriel replied, "Just glad you're okay, I guess."

Sam looked at his brother and Dean sat up, hugging him tight.

"Love you, bitch."

"Love you, jerk."

Dean didn't care that the moment was currently in chick-flick mode, because he almost didn't get to tell Sam he loved him. Of course he loved him, he loved him more than anything, and in all honesty, he also loved Gabriel. But Castiel held a different kind of his love, complete and honest, true and romantic love. Dean settled back in Castiel's arms and the younger Winchester and the Archangel left them to it.

"Don't let me go yet, Cas." Dean breathed with a slight blush, "I'm comfortable."

"You'll always find comfort in my arms, Dean." Castiel said sweetly, kissing Dean passionately.

They spent time on that floor, kissing and holding each other as they rejoiced in Dean's survival. Without each other, they'd be nothing and Castiel was right. In the arms of his angel, Dean would always find the comfort he most desperately wanted and needed.

-The End-

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! I loved writing this for you all! **

**Reviews are appreciated, welcomed and loved! **

**Thanks for reading! **

**xxxxxxxxxx  
**


End file.
